fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015/Crash Co.
G'day everyone, and welcome to Crash Co.'s very first showcase. We've got a LOT in store for you. So, I'm just gonna skip the long speech. Let's just get to the juicy stuff, huh? Sunday Petey's Adventure As about three of you might know, this game is already on, but it is far, FAR from finished. I just needed an extra game to showcase wanted to reveal more info on it. As the name implies, the game stars Petey Piranha in a 2D platformer in the name of Mario, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, and Wario. Together with King Boo, Petey must defend Pipe Island from the Koopirates, a group of, well, pirates. Well, now I'm going to reveal a new playable character, Black Yoshi. In short, Black Yoshi is to Petey Piranha as Yoshi is to Mario, or Rambi is to DK. He is basically a ghetto/racist version of standard Yoshi. He can usually be seen with a gun (which is really an NES Zapper, otherwise, the game would be rated T) and a bucket of MFC (Mario's Fried Chicken). While King Boo allows Petey to float a little, Black Yoshi can use his flutter jump to give Petey a double jump to correct mistimed jumps. Now on to the other stuff. The game will be LONG, with over 15 worlds planned. It will also be HARD, but we won't get to that until tomorrow, or the next day...whenever I feel like it. Super Smash Bros. for Pyrohedron You may or may not have noticed that me and Pyro Enterprizes are working on an SSB project, and I'm going to reveal some info on it. First, a trailer. Pyrohedron Trailer 1 It is in the WVBA Boxing Ring, and Little Mac is defending his title as the World Circuit Champion from the challenger. However, a Smash Ball appears, the challenger grabs it, and then unleashes his Final Smash, which Little Mac fails to dodge and hits the mat, and hands the champion belt to the challenger. Bald Bull Charges In! After some gameplay footage of Bald Bull, he taunts the now-defeated Little Mac as he exits the ring. However, it isn't long until Bald Bull looses his title to another challenger the same way he defeated Little Mac. Mr. Sandman Puts the Competition to Sleep! After more gameplay footage, the trailer ends with Little Mac sparring with Sandman, and reclaims his title. Newcomers With that out of the way, let me explain how some of the newcomers not mentioned above will work. Now, if you've seen the premature version of the project, you might see some oddballs who you might think have no shot at being playable, well A, what's wrong with you?, and B, here they are: Let's start with one of the craziest picks - Lakitu. Because he rides on a cloud, he uses six jumps midair, like Kirby, Meta Knight, and Jigglypuff. Since most newcomers have some sort of "gimmick" to them, Lakitu's would be the ability to summon Spinies to help out in battle. He also has many moves themed on clouds, such as thunder, wind, snow, and rain. Here's his specific moveset. * Neutral - Spiny Toss * Side - Air Blow * Up - Cloudjumper * Down - Spiny Summon * Final Smash - Spiny Surge * Quantum Anomaly - Lakithunder Next up is Koopa & Goomba. Yes, they do sound similar to the Ice Climbers, don't they? WRONG! Unlike the Ice Climbers, the Koopa and the Goomba have different special attacks. Their main "gimmick" is that they're stronger when both are on the stage, as both of their moves have the same power combined as another fighter's move. If one gets KO'd, you're basically a dead man. Don't fret though, as Koopa/Goomba will respawn after a short time. Here's Goomba's moveset: * Neutral - Headbonk * Side - Goomba Missile * Up - Paragoomba * Down - Goomba's Shoe And here's Koopa's moves: * Neutral - Shell Toss * Side - Bullet Bill * Up - Paratroopa * Down - Spiny Shell Both share the same Final Smash and Quantum Anomaly: * Final Smash - Koopa Troop Attack * Quantum Anomaly - Bob-Omb Brigade With that said, that ends today, with the exception of a Mario and Sonic crossover teaser. Monday Well, here's day 2 of my showcase, and what better way to start the day than revealing a new project? Mario & Sonic at the 2016 Rio Olympic Games OK, just kidding (though this will be an actual project), HERE's what I was teasing: Mario X Sonic: Worlds Collide THERE we go! If you can't tell by the title, its going to be a Mario and Sonic crossover game. Overall, the gameplay will be similar to Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario 3D World, New Super Mario Bros. U, Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Sonic Generations, some of Sonic Heroes, and Sonic Colors (all of which I'll be making sequels for) all tied up into one. Like Sonic Heroes, the game has multiple playable characters, which will get unlocked as you rescue them. You start out with Sonic, Mario, Luigi, and Tails, though you can switch up your team to see who does each level. Like in Sonic Generations, your team plays through various areas (called "worlds" as a Mario character and called "zones" as a Sonic character) with four levels each (called "-x" as a Mario character and called "Act x" as a Sonic character) which can be played in any order. Now, how does Mario gameplay tie to this? Well, each area consists of two Mario levels and two Sonic-style levels, one of each being in a 2D style and the other being a 3D style. So essentially, half is a 2D platformer and half is a 3D platformer. Also, a Mario characters can use power-ups while Sonic characters can use Wisps. There are also Boss Gates at the end of every group of areas, consisting of two Mario bosses and two Sonic bosses. There are also two rivals (one Mario and one Sonic), which challenge a certain character to a battle. They will join after being defeated, however. I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting project... Mario & Sonic at the 2016 Rio Olympic Games With that out of the way, I'll get back to what I originally planned to be showcased first. Like other "Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games", this one involves Mario, Sonic, and the rest of the crew competing for the gold in the 2016 Rio Summer Olympic Games. This one will be for the Wii TU and the Nintendo CDS, so expect two versions of it. Other than new events and playable characters, there isn't a whole lot of different stuff. Oh wait, there is. There is a festival mode where you challenge rivals from time to time, and after beating them in individual, team, and in Legends Showdown, you can unlock them as playable characters! New Super Mario Bros. TU New Super Mario Bros. TU will be up very soon, but how about I show you some stuff about it? First off, there are a wide variety of playable characters. Like SMB2 or SM3DW, each has their own special abilities to help them out in different ways, or hinder them. Here they are: * Mario * Luigi * Toad * Peach * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Kamek * Koopa Troopa An interesting selection, eh? Well, the reason Bowser is playable is there are two different storylines, Mario's and Bowser's. As you play through each storyline, more and more of the plot will reveal. They can be played in any order, but once you pick one, you need to stick with it. At the end, all of the characters unite to stop the main antagonist... But that's just the story. Gameplay will be discussed later. Punch-Out!! Tournament Since everyone has Punch-Out!! fever all of a sudden, I don't see why I shouldn't make a new Punch-Out!! game. Anyway, Punch-Out!! Tournament will be the fourth game in the Punch-Out!! line (not counting arcade games and fanon games). Not much has changed about it, except that it is much longer and has more boxers. There are also Nintendo characters competing for the championship! Other than that, that's about it. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo CDS Whereas Super Smash Bros. for Pyrohedron will be co-developed by Pyro Enterprizes, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo CDS will be co-developed by Fritez Franchise. Overall, it will be a similar case to Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS. The versions will have different stages and trophies, and while they will have the same number of characters, they will be different. Development won't start until Super Smash Bros. for Pyrohedron is complete, however. Super Smash Bros. for Pyrohedron Pyrohedron Trailer 2 * Sailor Dee: Captain, Meta Knight's fighting Ness! * Captain Vul: That's no Ness! * Sailor Dee: Well, who is it? * Axe Knight: You seriously don't know? * Spear Knight: He was from the first EarthBound game. * Sailor Dee: What's EarthBound? * Captain Vul: He means Mother. * Sailor Dee: He's fighting your mother? * Captain Vul: Just be quiet and watch the fight. * Ninten Lights the Way! * (gameplay footage of Ninten) * Axe Knight: Gee, Ninten is strong. * Sailor Dee: Vul's mother is named Ninten? * Captain Vul: ..... Well, while he could have easily been an alternative costume of Ness, Ninten appears playable. And that wraps it up for today. Tuesday Apologies for being late. This may happen often, as my studying time is colliding with my free time. Mario Kart TU While this is still in development, I'd like to reveal some key concepts of this upcoming project. First is a new feature, Rainbow Coins. They are scattered among the normal Coins on a race track, and can be found in the item roulette. After collecting 10 of these, not only do they count for normal Coins, but they can also allow the driver to unleash a special power called a Rainbow Power, which is specific to that driver. Here are a few examples: * Mario: Firestorm - A ton of fireballs drop on random parts of the track for 10 seconds. These do not effect Mario. * Luigi: Poltergust 5000 - Luigi grabs his Poltergust 5000, pulling nearby drivers toward him. * Bowser: Banzai Bill - A Banzai Bill Blaster appears at the back of Bowser's kart, and launches three Banzai Bills that home on the first, second, and third place drivers. These ignore Bowser * Koopa Troopa: Shellshock - Koopa Troopa turns into a large, electrified Green Shell that moves ahead, shrinking any fighters in the way. * Donkey Kong: Banana Blast - Bananas and Giant Bananas rain on random parts of the track for five seconds. These do not effect Donkey Kong. I should also note that the Rainbow Power can also be collected through a new item, the Special Crown. Sonic Heroes 2 Yes, you guessed it. You all knew it was coming. I'm officially confirming Sonic Heroes 2. The four teams from the first game (Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Rose, and Team Chaotix) return, along with four new teams, Team Babylon, Team Time, Team Badnik, and Team Eggman. The members are as follows: Team Babylon * Speed: Jet * Fly: Wave * Power: Storm Team Time * Speed: Silver * Fly: Ray * Power: Blaze Team Badnik * Speed: Metal Sonic * Fly: Buzz Bomber * Power: Crabmeat Team Eggman * Speed: Metal Sonic 2.0 * Fly: Dr. Eggman (uses Egg Mobile) * Power: Eggman Nega (uses Egg Gloves) More will be explained later. Sorry, but no SSBP trailer today. Wednesday Super Smash Bros. for Pyrohedron Pyrohedron Trailer 3 Dr. Mario is studying some medicine in a lab. He finally completes a solution and decides to test it out on four Viruses; Fever, Chill, Dizzy, Drowsy, and Weird. However, this horribly backfires and the Viruses mutate and become larger, then knock out Dr. Mario. Viruses Infect the Battle! SNES Remix With NES Remix and NES Remix 2 released, I think it would be logical to make SNES Remix, which will hopefully become a reality. Overall, SNES Remix is the same as other "Remix" titles, though with 16-bit nostalgia. Here are the games: * Super Mario World * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Super Mario Kart * Yoshi's Cookie * Yoshi * Donkey Kong Country * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong-Quest * Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble * Super Mario Bros. (SMAS version) * Super Mario Bros. 2 (SMAS version) * Super Mario Bros. 3 (SMAS version) * Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (SMAS version) * Star Fox * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past * Super Punch-Out!! * Kirby Super Star * Kirby's Dream Land 3 * Super Metroid * F-Zero * Mother/Earthbound * Mother/Earthbound 2 * Mother/Earthbound 3 * Tetris Attack There are also others; Remix I, Remix II, Remix III, and Bonus. Thursday Super Smash Bros. for Wii TU While I don't have very much to confirm yet, I will tell you all who my co-partner will be developing this game. And it... Whoever made Super 5mash Bros. 5. Congratulations! Development won't start until the other two versions are finished, though. Paper Mario: The Legendary Stars While some of the game's story is already up, its far from finished. But I'm here to talk about the game's DLC. While the game has 20 chapters, the other DLC games will have the original 8 chapters. Each star a certain character: * Paper Luigi: Dark Moon Quest * Paper Peach: Back In Time * Paper Bowser: Revenge Tastes Great Apologies for the laziness lately, but I don't have the time right now. Friday Saturday Sorry about yesterday. An online test I had got me sidetracked. But, I'll make it up today! Mario & Sonic (TV series) The Italian plumber and the blur blur are back, this time in a crossover TV series. So far, I've got about 30 episodes planned, including the pilot episode and Christmas special. I think I'll do episodes 2-3 times a month and probably at least 20 episodes every season. Essentially, Mario and Sonic's worlds somehow collide to make one, gigantic world, which is half Sonic and half Mario, and Dr. Eggman and Bowser have made an alliance. The main heroes consist of the main crew of both series; Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, with the addition of R.O.B. and Cream. Throughout the series, the episodes revolve around their adventures, so it'll be more like SpongeBob SquarePants and less like Dragon Ball Z. Speaking of TV series, here's another: SuperMarioCrash This may actually happen as a YouTube series, but it will be far more comedic than Mario & Sonic. There are two main plot lines; Mario episodes and Bowser episodes. Mario episodes revolve around Mario's everyday life living in the same house with Luigi, Peach, Sonic, Amy, R.O.B., Woody, Shrek, Black Yoshi, and Tony the Tiger (hey, I said it would be far more comedic), often getting himself into terrible situations. Bowser episodes are about the same, though he has to live with Bowser Jr., his two adopted daughters Meloetta and Cream, his slave Chef PeePee, his two minions Petey and King Boo, Toad, and constant visits from Joseph the Koopa Troopa and Cody the Magikoopa. Final Remarks Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015